


Quackhalo Oneshots

by Chifu_feral



Category: mcyt
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, always endgame quackhalo, no beta we die like lmanberg, o7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifu_feral/pseuds/Chifu_feral
Summary: Just some oneshots b/c why not
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Quackhalo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

OK guys feel free to leave requests in the comments- I'll try and write all of them.  
I already have a couple of ideas and I PROMISE to update this.

Things I will not do:  
-smut  
-gore  
-anything close to smut  
-thats basically it but I might decline requests if I don't like them sorry


	2. Dancing

Dancing in Quackity’s arms was Bad’s newest favorite thing. 

  
  


They had been on a walk, talking about so many different, random things, bringing up anything that came to mind, really. It was enjoyable, and comfortable.

Bad basked in the Spring sunshine, feeling warm, and, well, at home.

Something he may have not felt in a while.

Home.

But with Quackity.

Well..

Maybe.. Maybe home is Quackity, the comfort he got from the younger was rather indescribable.

He could listen to Quackity talk for hours, he was so in love with the way he spoke so passionately about everything, how he always managed to crack a funny joke, his contagious smile and laughter.

Everything about Quackity is the best he could ever ask for. And, somehow, he had the feeling that Quackity felt the same way about him.

Either way, he had continued with the lovely walk, glad that Quackity had invited him.

_ “Where are we going,” _ he had asked, and Quackity had just shoved it off.

_ “You’ll see Bad.” _

So, when Quackity had turned at a park, Bad had turned too. There weren’t a lot of people on a walk, then again, it was a Wednesday afternoon, so that was to be expected. A comfortable silence had settled on Bad and Quackity, only being interrupted by the unexpected bird chirp, or a scuttle of squirrels looking for acorns.

The park was so beautiful, and  _ how had he never been here before _ ? Well. He had never been one for walks, so he must have missed it, through the hours of gaming and baking he did instead.

Quackity seemed to have a more balanced life than him. He had gone through college while also streaming, and he seemed to love nature.

You’d never get that from his streams, but, you miss a lot about people when all you see of them is while they are working.

He then had grabbed Quackity’s hand, using an excuse such as the fact that his hands were always cold. Of course, Quackity probably knew it was an excuse, but he let Bad make it anyways. Maybe, just maybe, he had wanted to do the same to begin with.

And so, they continued out into the park, basking in the sun, enjoying nature, and letting silence wash over them. Together.

Bad had looked up, then, after feeling the sunshine decrease, and saw that there were gray clouds overhead.

  
He mentioned them to Quackity, pointing up, but Quackity had calmly responded saying it wouldn’t change a thing.

So.

They continued along the path, until they reached a small pavilion right next to a creek. That’s where Quackity stopped. He set down their stuff, which only consisted of a backpack holding water bottles, gluten-free goldfish, and a speaker.

Bringing out the speaker, he had set down his phone and connected it.

_ “What are we doing?” _

_ “We’re going to dance Bad! _

_ Basically no one comes here anyway.” _

Bad had chuckled then. Of course it was a silly thing like dancing, but, somehow, that had made it all better. Quackity  _ would _ like dancing in a public area.

And so, he agreed, half expecting it to be the upbeat, sunshine-y songs that Quackity usually listens to.

You can imagine his surprise when it wasn’t, and it was, slow music, and.. It was rather romantic, really.

Who knew Quackity would be a romancer.

So, laughing, he put his right hand on Quackity’s left shoulder and wrapped his left in Quackity’s right.

_ “Do you even know how to slow dance Quacky?” _

Quackity had just scoffed,  _ “Of course I do, Bad.” _

  
And so, they danced, slowly getting closer until Quackity gently laid his head on Bad’s shoulder. Quackity does know how to slow dance, who would’ve known.

That’s when it had started raining.

Which, in Bad’s opinion, almost made it even more romantic.

_ “Bad! Let’s dance in the rain!!” _

Bad chuckled, and stopped slow dancing, dragging Quackity outside of the pavilion and into the rain.

Quackity wrapped his arms around Bad’s neck, which surprised Bad, who started blushing ever so slightly before putting his arms around Quackity’s waist. 

The rain was actually not that bad, it was warm for once, and it was raining pretty hard. Water was dripping down both of their faces, and drenching their clothes, which they took a couple seconds laughing about.

Quackity looked up at Bad until the latter looked down, making eye contact.

_ “Hey Bad?” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “Can I tell you something?” _

_ “Of course you can Quackity.” _

..

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“R-really? Because I think I’m in love with you too.”

And, they continued to dance in peace, with the rain still going strong, and water going everywhere.

_ “Bad.. _

_ Can I kiss you?” _

Bad blushed, and opted to, instead of responding, lean down and kiss Quackity himself.

The sparks were very real, and lit and tugged at Bad’s heart. He could definitely get used to this.

_ “Does this mean we’re dating now Quacky?” _

Quackity giggled,  _ “I guess it does Bad.” _

**Beep Beep! Beep beep!**

**  
** What’s that? Bad looked around in confusion as the world faded away, slowly drifting into white.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


**Beep Beep! Beep beep!**

  
Bad groaned, turning to his side, and turning off his alarm clock.

8:00 am.

What was he dreaming about?

He only briefly remembered dancing in the rain.

Welp.

It was just a dream anyways.

  
Instead of wasting time, he grabbed his phone to check his messages. Three messages from Quackity.

Do u want to go on a walk Bad?

Im in ur area for a bit

Answer me in the morning

Sent: Tuesday, 4/13/21, at 11:24 PM

Oh? He’s in the area? That’s cool.

Skeppy might be upset about him meeting up with Quackity before him, so he’ll probably keep it on the down-low.

He didn’t know that Quackity enjoyed walks.

Yeah sure, just got up.

This afternoon??

He checked the weather app.

It should be okay.

Only a 50% chance of precipitation, hopefully it won’t rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Somehow this was inspired by a sleeping playlist, so here’s the link if you want it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi7rX5G7x48


	3. Oneshot #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay i promise that it isnt sad the whole time

_ “Thank God you’re in my life Bad. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re really sweet, you know that? I don’t think anyone could ever not see that.” _

My eyes brimmed with salty tears, why do I think about that so much? It’s painful. Hah. 

_ What could I do without you? _

A lot apparently. He didn’t even try to keep me in his life- as soon as he got a girlfriend, he was gone.

I mean, he texts me. On occasion. We stream together still. But it’s- it’s definitely not the same.

_ “Bad, you’re so silly. Why would I forget about you? You’re my best friend, you don’t need to worry about it.” _

I was your best friend, wasn’t I?

Until she came around.

Then all of a sudden it was an  _ “I’m busy” _ or  _ “I’m hanging out with my girlfriend.” _ What happened to hang out with me? What happened to me being unforgettable? Why was I so easily replaceable to you?

Do I even mean that much to anyone? Does anyone- does anyone even remember me?

Am I just another person to fill up spots in streams? The one who’s always available?

I sighed, I was getting nowhere holding this conversation with myself in my head. So, I got up.

Maybe scrolling through Twitter won’t be so bad right now. There were the usual couple of fanarts with him and Skeppy, or Rat and I, and then I saw something new.

Me and Quackity. Not a lot of people draw me with Quackity, I wonder how many drawings there are...

Clicking on the tweet to get the hashtags, I see #quackhalo, #bbqtwt, and #bbqfanart.

  
BBQ?

Doesn’t that stand for barbecue..?

Welp. Just another case of stans not realizing the similarities for names I suppose. I laughed a little bit at that, stans come up with the weirdest names for things sometimes.

I decided to come back to the hashtag later and went back to just scrolling through my home page.

_ AnotherMCYTstan tweeted: _

_ Quackity is streaming on his alt! Time to go watch it ig >:0 _

Hm... It wouldn’t hurt to check it out. I clicked on twitch, and lo and behold, Quackity was indeed streaming on his alt.

I settled into my bed, carefully putting my blankets over my legs as I leaned onto the wall. It’s a bit cold in my room, so I was thankful I had the forethought to be wearing a hoodie. The cool purple blankets would help too, eventually.

I put on Quackity’s stream and closed my eyes.

_ “It’s a chill stream, guys! A chill stream! _

_ I don’t really have a plan for this, to be honest” _

The phrase was followed with light laughter from the younger.

My face contorted into a smile, and I peeked out of one of my eyes to see Quack’s smile and him leaning forwards.

He’s always lit up my day, I don’t really have an explanation as to why, but he always managed to brighten up even the most cloudy days.

I relaxed my shoulders, a pleasant shiver running down my spine, and went back to closing my eyes and just purely listening to Quack talk.

_ “Okay so let me tell you guys a story from the other day. _

_ I was talking to Dream, as one does, and we were just chatting, okay chat? It was on the DreamSMP voice channels, so George joined the channel. _

_ So basically, we were talking, and George joins, and he’s all like, ‘what are you doing with  _ **_my_ ** _ Dream’. We laughed at him, of course, and he was like ‘wait no, i didn’t mean to say that.' _

_ Which, I obviously knew, right, it’s one of the classic bits, but it’s funny, so I…” _

* * *

  
I shook myself awake, and checked the time, and sighed.

Thank god I had only been asleep for thirty minutes.

_ “Bad!! _

_ BADBOYHALOO!” _

I flitted my eyes across the room, panicking, and then realized that Quack’s stream was still playing.

_ Oh. _ I had forgotten about that, how stupid. I smacked my forehead, as it should’ve been obvious that Quackity wasn’t ACTUALLY here.

_ “Badboyhalo!! I can see you lurking in my chat, join the call.” _

I groaned, I had absolutely zero intentions of doing anything, but I would  _ feel bad _ if I just ignored Quack.

So I got up and went to my gaming set-up, and clicked the power button to it.

Meanwhile, Quackity was still going on,

_ “Baaaaad! Come on! Don’t just ignore me or I’ll be sad.” _

I glanced at the screen, only to see Quackity fake pouting, which in all honesty made me laugh.

_ He was kind of cute doing that. _

I shook my head as if that got rid of my thoughts, and eventually got onto Discord.

Sighing, I joined the voice call.

“Hello Quackity,” I said, very warily.

I had muted the stream, so I could talk normally but also see Quackity’s facial expressions.

Quackity didn’t answer.

“Quackity?”

I looked at the stream to see Quackity being shocked, and the chat talking about how deep my voice is.

_ Huh? I didn’t notice anything different about it. _

“Hey ..Bad...

Did you just wake up?”

I tilted my head in confusion, even though I knew Quackity couldn’t see it, “Uh, yeah I did, why?

Do I sound groggy?”

Quack laughed, “No, your voice is just deeper than normal I guess.”

I guess he had even noticed.

“Oh.. uh. Oops?”

Quack basically howled at laughter at that, for what, I could not tell you.

Quackity paused for a second, assumedly to listen to a dono.

“Me definitely, I could definitely beat Bad at that.”

“WHAT?! Not to be rude, but I can’t see you being better than me at anything Quack,” I retorted because heck if I’m going to let Quack just insult my honour like that.

“Quack? Interesting.

Anyways, Baaad. You don’t even know what it is, I’m very sure I’m much better at it.”

“What is it then.”

Quackity giggled, and I could tell I was in for a ride, “The question was who could flirt better.”

I immediately responded, “No, pretty sure I’m better at it.”

“Oh yeah? Bet.”

Oh, muffin. I have to go, I promised I’d help someone do something.

“Well. Not right now, but later it’s a fight to the death Quackity I assure you that.”   
  
“Wowww Bad I’m pretty sure you’re just stalling.”   
  


“NO! I actually have to go somewhere you MUFFINHEAD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might get you a part two for this  
> maybe  
> if u beg  
> L  
> /j /lh  
> but if u really do want a part two ask for it loll  
> WC: 1072


	4. Just an Hour..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a request for a soulmate au by @Lem0n_rose

Bad has always thought that Skeppy was his  _ romantic _ soulmate. Obviously, he didn’t want to rush it, he was okay with going slow.

Slow was perfectly fine with Bad.

Now, Skeppy, Skeppy thought something else.

Clearly.

Maybe he just needed time?

It was okay with Bad, to fill his time, he just talked to Quackity. They got along really well, and he could see why he had Quackity’s name on his wrist, always enjoying his time with the younger.

_ Ping! _

Hm? What was that? Bad picked up his phone to see a message from Quackity:

Bad can we talk

Bad quickly responded, due to the serious tone the message held,

Yeah sure, what’s up Quackity owo

Maybe he shouldn’t have put ‘owo’, but he always does, so it’d be _weirder_ if he didn’t put it, honestly

Wait, that sounded serious, you responded too quickly

I’m in ur area, can we talk irl it’d be fun

Quackity is here? As in, MY AREA, here??

Holy muffin- at least my house is already clean.

YEAH OFC! Why didnt you tell me before o -o

You can come over to my house

Xxxxx- xx- xxxxx-xx

Bad set his phone down, not exactly sure when Quackity got here, he needed to get snacks ready.

Hmm.

Not muffins, those take too long.

He could make banana bread! Sure, it’ll be in the oven for long, but that way Quackity wouldn’t come in the middle of Bad mixing ingredients and such. Besides, the younger often mentioned how much he wanted to try banana bread, and every time didn’t get around to it.

_ “ _ What a silly muffin head,” Bad said to himself while rolling his eyes.

He preheated the oven to 325 degrees Fahrenheit and took out a bread pan from the cupboards. Then, reaching up and standing on his tippy toes, he got the non-stick cooking spray and put them on his counters.

The pan made a loud  **clang** , making Rat come from her comfortable spot in Bad’s room.

_ BARK BARK! BARK! _

“Shhhh, it’s alright Rat, calm down,” Bad squatted showing her the pan, and Rat seemed satisfied with that, so she settled down in her bed in the kitchen.

He sprayed the pan, and just barely put the spray away into the cabinets again, rolling his feet back on the ground gently.

He hummed while getting the ingredients, 3 almost fully brown bananas, sugar, an egg, butter, flour, and baking soda and placing them on the counter.

  
He mixed the bananas, sugar, egg, and butter together in a bowl. And flour and baking soda in another, slowly combing the two bowls.

Once it was all combined he put a bit of salt in the mixture, and poured the batter into the pan.

_ Beep Beep! _

Just in time! He placed the pan in the oven with an oven mitt and closed the oven.

He set an hour alarm on his phone and placed it back down, seeing no new messages from Quackity.

_ He’s probably on his way. _

Satisfied with having made a snack, he plopped himself on the counter of his kitchen and swung his legs, bored, for the most part.

He examined his wrists, as he often does absent-mindedly.

Skeppy and Quackity.

Quackity and Skeppy.

He had spent so much time worrying about Skeppy, who he thought was romantic, that he never put any thought into his platonic soulmate, Quackity.

He twisted his mouth into a frown, why was he so caught up in Skeppy anyways? He had his whole life still laying out in front of him.

_ Ding! BARK! Ding ding! RUFF RUFF!! _

Oh! Is that Quackity?

He smiled and slipped off of his spot on the counter, making his way to the front door before opening it.

_ “BAD!” _

_ “QUACKITY!! HELLO!” _

Quackity was very pretty, to say the least. His brown eyes and black hair tucked under a beanie never looked so good.

_ “I’M TALLER THAN YOU BAD HOLY SHIT.” _

Bad groaned, slapping his forehead,

_ “OKAY LOOK. I might have lied about my height a little bit.” _

Quackity snickered,  _ “Sure sure, a ‘little’ bit.” _

Bad glared at Quackity before letting him through the door.

_ “You know, you’re actually taller than I imagined you being Quack.” _

Quackity grinned evilly, _ “Now, now, no need for a handsome muffin- ike yourself to boost my ego.” _

_ “Oh. MY. GOODNESS QUACKITY!” _

Quackity ruffled Bad’s hair a bit,  _ “I guess what they say about short people is right. They’re always so angry.” _

Bad pouted,  _ “I’m not short,” _ he crossed his arms and added, _ “and did you just. RUFFLE. MY. HAIR?!?” _

Quackity giggled,  _ “Nope Bad! That wasn’t me. _

_ What smells so delicious anyways.” _

Bad widened his eyes, _ “Oh! I’m making some banana bread for you to try finally.” _

Quackity clapped his hands together, _ “Ohoh! We’re going to pop off, Bad, we’re going to pop offfff~!” _

Bad covered his laugh with his hand, Quack is pretty precious.

_ “Do you want to meet Lucy now,”  _ Bad looked at Quackity, who nodded,  _ “OK!  _

_ Lucy! Come here Lucy-Lu~” _

Quackity laughed,  _ “Why do you use such a stupid voice to talk to your dog bad?” _

Bad shrugged, “ _ She likes it, I don’t know.” _

Rat came scrambling over to Bad, hoping for a treat.

Stranger. AAAA.

_ BARK! BARK! INTRUDER! BARK! _

“ _ NO Lucy. This is Quackity. Be nice.” _

Quackity hung out his hand for Lucy to sniff, and she promptly licked it.

_ “EW GROSS!” _

Quackity laughed and started petting her, crouching down to stretch less.

He then checked his phone, 15 minutes left on the banana bread.

_ “How long are you going to be here for?” _

_ “I have no idea Bad, however long it takes for you to get bored of me.” _

Bad looked at Quackity, a bit concerned, “ _ Hey come on. Do you really think someone could get bored of  _ **_you_ ** _? The INFAMOUS Quackity.” _

_ “Well, I do suppose that’s true... _

_ I’ll probably stay for like a week, and get a hotel or something.” _

Bad widened his eyes and quickly responded,  _ “Oh no. It’s perfectly fine. The hotels here are all super muffiny, you DEFINITELY don’t want to stay in them. _

_ Besides, I have a guest room for a reason.” _

Quackity beamed, still petting Lucy.

_ “Thanks, Bad, I appreciate it a lot.” _

_ “Of course Qu-” _

_ BEEP! BEEP BEEP! _

_ “That would be the alarm I set!” _

Quackity quickly jumped up and trailed behind Bad.

Badboyhalo carefully checked that it was done, and once he was satisfied, he got an oven mitt and took it out to cool.

_ “CAN I EAT IT NOW?!?” _

Bad quickly whipped around,  _ “QUACKITY. WHAT DO YOU THINK?? IT’S STILL SUPER HOT YOU MUFFINHEAD.” _

Quackity shrugged, causing Bad to sigh,  _ “No. Wait at least ten minutes first.” _

Ten minutes later, Quackity rushed to the counter where the banana bread was.

_ “Badboyhallooooo. Where’s the knife.” _

Bad glared at Quackity a bit before retrieving a knife and cutting a slice of banana bread.

Quackity grabbed it quickly and stuffed a bite in his mouth.

And promptly spit it out.

_ “OH MY GOD BAD WHAT WAS THAT SHIT. DID YOU JUST TRY TO POISON ME???” _

_ “NO! AND LANGUAGE QUACK.” _

Quackity stared at Bad dead in the eyes,  _ “Fuck. Shit. Ass. Pussy.” _

_ “OH MY GOD QUACKITY,” _ Bad stared back in disbelief,  _ “STOP SWEARING.” _

Quackity got closer and whispered,

_ “Oh my God. Badboyhalo. Are we about to kiss right now?” _

_ “Yeah yeah. Whatever will make you stop swearing. _

_ WAIT WHAT?” _

Quackity widened his eyes and giggled, making Bad flush from embarrassment.

_ “Wowww Bad. You really want a kiss from me right now huh?” _

Bad stomped his foot.  _ “Mrrrn. Quackityyyy. You’re getting on my nerves.” _

Quackity smiled maliciously,  _ “AWW. Badboyhalo wants a KISS-IE.” _

Bad stared at Quackity, his competitive side kicking in.

_ “Oh? Do you think so, Quack? _

_ Well, I think you’re the one wanting a kiss from Badboyhalo.” _

_ “WHAT? N-no OF COURSE NOT.” _

Bad grinned,  _ “What? You can dish it but you can’t serve it Q? _

_ That’s really sad. I wanted my Quackity-” _

Bad got cut off from Quackity kissing him.

For real.

Oh my god.

Then, as quickly as it happened, it disappeared.

Bad was caught a little off guard with that one.

_ “Hm, well I guess I owe you a favour back, Q.” _

Now, Badboyhalo himself didn’t know what he was doing, but he was doing something.

He wrapped his arms around Quackity like an embrace, and went on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Quackity’s lightly.

He was caught off guard once again when Quackity wrapped his arms around Bad’s waist and kissed back.

What was happening?

Just an hour ago, he was so sure that Skeppy was his romantic partner.

But boy could things change in an hour.

Quackity was the first to pull away, _ “Well I suppose that makes up for the shitty banana bread.” _

Bad’s blush tinged his ears as he yelled,  _ “QUACKITY! LANGUAGE!” _

Yeah. A whole lot could change in an hour, but that doesn’t mean Bad’s opposition to swearing would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best >:0  
> i hope everyone enjoyed  
> wc: 1488


End file.
